


Visible

by Eleth_greenleaf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Short Story, i wish this was an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleth_greenleaf/pseuds/Eleth_greenleaf
Summary: I looked up a random word generator for inspiration to write a short story, and the word it gave me was "visible."





	Visible

It wasn’t always been visible what Thorin thought of Bilbo.  
It was clear in Thorin’s smile.  
It was there in his eyes when he looked at him.  
The words were there in his mouth when Thorin’s lips touched his.  
It was visible in the light glinting off the mithril, and visible in all the gold in Erebor.  
It was there in the oak that now grew in Bilbo’s garden, tall and strong as Thorin always was. The wind in the leaves spoke of it. A thrush sang of it, amongst the acorns littering the ground beneath. And it seemed that the whole world knew.  
But the words were never said.  
Both had mouthed the sentence, so easy to speak but so hard to accept.  
But neither had ever spoken the words to the other.  
Neither knew the thoughts of the other.  
Both feared that they were alone in what they felt.  
One of a half, never to be joined.  
His feelings were as soft and light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scale.  
And, truly, they both knew the other loved them.  
But neither ever made their thoughts visible. Neither ever turned the thought into words.  
Though their memories later proved otherwise, they were still both afraid.  
And when the gold claimed Thorin’s mind, in Bilbo that fear grew.  
But Thorin was no longer afraid.  
There was a moment where he again saw clearly, and the truth was visible to Thorin.  
And what he saw then was Bilbo’s face.  
His smile.  
His eyes.  
The sunlight turning his hair to gold as he stood outside the goblin tunnels, speaking to him of home.  
And it was at that moment that he first accepted that wherever Bilbo was was home.  
But at the sight of the gold in his hair the dragon in his mind returned, it’s roaring blocking all other thought from his mind.  
The thought left, and didn’t come back.  
When Bilbo told Thorin he had betrayed him, there was a faint whiff of a thought in Thorin’s mind saying that the arkenstone meant nothing, as long as he had Bilbo.  
But the dragon quickly overcame him, washing away all memory of the moment Thorin realised that yes, he loved him.  
The dragon left Thorin’s mind.  
And Thorin knew it, even as he allowed his enemy to impale him so that they might both die, that what he had done was beyond forgiveness.  
He remembered that he loved Bilbo.  
When he spoke his last words to him, it was of the moment outside of the goblin tunnels that Thorin thought.  
If more valued home over gold, it would be a merrier world.  
And Thorin realised.  
Bilbo was here, so he was home.  
But the words were never spoken.  
But sometimes verbal confirmations aren’t necessary.  
Because Bilbo knew that Thorin loved him.


End file.
